¡Ésтe es тu cucнillo! (Tнis is your кnife!)
by Fannia St
Summary: Es cierto que las cosas pasan cuando una menos se lo espera...sobre todo cuando el causante de esos actos es alguien del cual estás enamorada. [Advertencias: Crimen/Gore. Violencia. Rape/Lemon.]
1. Fuego Verde

**¡Muy buenas, queridos lectores (y escritores)! *-***

**¡Feyris Nyan de regreso con otra historia de Happy Tree Friends! :D**

**Ehm, esta es otra historia de HTF en la cual no añadiré muchos comentarios personales, pero quería avisar de antemano...mis horarios de atención al público (?), así como de mi tiempo para escribir, han sido considerablemente recortados de mi vida cotidiana. Hay cosas que hacer y esas cosas ocupan tiempo, ya saben ñ.ñ**

**Pero este fic me venía rondando en la cabeza muchísimo tiempo y la venía escribiendo de a poco poquito. Y este fin de semana casualmente tuve mis momentos a solas con la computadora y el -bendito- internet.  
****Así que me dije que hoy era tiempo de completarla (o a rellenarla casi toda), ¡y lo logré!**

**Puede que en una semana (o menos) venga con la segunda y última parte si lo desean, no es mucho a decir verdad. Pero espero de corazón que les guste.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece (aunque ya quisiera). Pertenece al equipo de Mondo Media.

**_Fiction Rated: _**T

**_Aviso/Advertencias: _**No será en éste capítulo, pero se recomendará discreción en la segunda parte.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Fuego verde**

– ¡Ya está lista! –anunció ella. Alejándose prudentemente de lo que acababa de hacer, Flaky sonrió. Tal y como le habían enseñado, las sales que le había añadido a la fogata hicieron de las llamas cálidas unas candentes lenguas de fuego con extraños tonos verdosos. Cosa que, lastimosamente, sólo duraron pocos minutos antes de volverse amarillas y anaranjadas otra vez. Pero los que lo vieron la felicitaron por ése sorprendente acto.

– ¡Genial! –exclamó el rubio sonriendo cuando las llamas volvieron a su color original– Ahora podemos comer hasta llenarnos las tripas –rió. Giggles le propinó un leve codazo

– Cuddles, dime que has traído los malvaviscos… –casi le suplicó. Amaba esas cositas con forma de nube, y realmente rogaba para que él se hubiese acordado de traerlas. Eran perfectas para una noche como esa

– Oh si –sacando una bolsita atrás del tronco en donde estaba sentado, sonrió de nuevo–, me acordé. Ya sé que son tus favoritas, tonta –besó dulcemente uno de sus grisáceos ojos. Ambos rieron

Flaky rodó los ojos. Demasiado besuqueo frente a ella.  
Bueno, en realidad no le molestaba…o tal vez solo un poco. Sabía que ellos estaban saliendo desde hace mucho y lógicamente tenían sus muestras de cariño cada tanto. Se alegraba mucho por ambos, pero habían veces en las que habría preferido no acompañarlos en sus salidas no porque le molestaban sus cuchicheos (en parte), sino porque podría haberles concedido cierta…intimidad.

Suspiró cuando Giggles aplaudió una vez con alegría en cuanto comenzó a cocinar en la fogata -que ella misma había preparado- las gomitas dulces. Si algo le hubiese gustado a la pelirroja también (aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie) era haber podido compartir momentos como ése en compañía de alguien más. Empezó a pensar en las posibilidades: Nutty hacía demasiado escándalo pero era un buen chico cuando se calmaba, cosa que muy pocas veces pasaba; Toothy podría haber sido…pero la última vez que lo había visto él le había confesado que le gustaba. Ella no quería ningún tipo de confusión o problema con los sentimientos por parte de un buen amigo así que descartó al pelivioleta, aunque se sintió un poco mal por eso; Petunia tal vez habría ido con ella, pero conociéndola bien había aprendido que su TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo) _sí_era un problema a la hora de acampar, además de que estaba de novia con Handy…suponía que él la habría calmado y seguro habrían ido los dos. Pero, aunque no tenía ningún tipo de problema con Handy (al igual que Petunia, lo consideraba como un buen amigo), se dio cuenta de que habría pasado **exactamente** la misma situación con Cuddles y Giggles.

« _Forever alone_ » Pensó.

Bueno, no tanto. _Sí_ había alguien que podría haber sido el acompañante perfecto, aunque lo que no sabía era si habría ido...con ella. Sabía quién era, desde hace tiempo lo sabía.

Suspiró. Al ver lo que se había puesto, pensó en otra dirección no tan distinta. Sus calzas negras iban excelentes con su suéter claro, o al menos eso había entendido del comentario de la rosita. Miró la no tan gruesa gabardina roja impermeable que traía puesta, su amiga le había dicho que iba a estar frío allí a donde iban, por lo que supo que sus buzos holgados no iban a servirle de mucho si no quería pasar frío. Se la había pedido prestada a Lammy, pero se había arrepentido de eso al probársela en su casa ya que era ajustado en la cintura y a ella no le gustaba mostrar sus curvas…no mucho. Por cosas como esas es que era un poco más pálida de lo normal: ni en verano dejaba ver algo de piel.

– ...Flaaakyy –sintió que la llamaban

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –balbuceó, despertando de golpe de sus pensamientos. La pareja rió

– Te hemos preguntado si querías un malvavisco –dijo Giggles a la vez que agitaba un palito

– Eh...no, aún no. Ya...ya c-comeré después –sonrió tímidamente.

Después de un rato de risas y algún que otro cántico, los tres comenzaron a comer algo y a prepararse para dormir un poco. En el día siguiente se decía que iba a estar algo caluroso, por lo que iban a poder pasear por ahí para seguir explorando los alrededores. No podían hacerlo en ésos momentos puesto que:

Primero, la pelirroja temía a la oscuridad.

Segundo, el rubio tenía frío.

Tercero, la pelirrosa tenía sueño.

Cuarto, ninguno lo deseaba.

Por lo que la salida de exploración en medio de la noche estaba totalmente descartada.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a comer los malvaviscos y los sándwiches que habían hecho entre los tres, se quedaron callados pensando en distintas cosas. Era algo raro puesto que la pareja casi nunca se callaba, siempre cuchicheaban o algo así, pero esta vez estaban igual que Flaky: bastante silenciosos.

– Flaky... –empezó Giggles, se la veía titubear levemente aunque con una media sonrisa

– ¿Qué pasa? –dijo ésta.

– Estuvimos hablando con Cuddles... –hizo una pausa dramática– y creo que, hemos llegado a una conclusión.

No era de extrañar que hubiesen estado tan callados después de todo.

– ¿De qué hablas? –estaba confusa.

– Primero lo primero –hizo una sonrisita–: la razón por la cual estamos aquí en realidad, no es simplemente para disfrutar el paisaje.

– De hecho Flaky, queríamos hablar de cierto asunto contigo –Cuddles le guiñó un ojo, cómplice de lo que estaba por decir su novia.

– Exacto. He notado unas cuantas cosas con respecto a ti y a...cierta persona –notó que abría la boca para decir algo– ¡AH! No no no, no hablarás hasta que haya terminado. Resulta que desde que lo conociste...tus ojos despiden cierto brillo. Mucho de hecho –el rubio al lado asintió con la cabeza, apoyando las palabras dichas–, y cuando está cerca tuyo tú tartamudeas más de lo normal, como si estuvieras un tanto _nerviosita, _¿no?

– Sabemos también que a veces sin darte cuenta te le quedas mirando de una forma rara, como embobada sólo con su presencia. Vamos Flaky, te daremos una pista muuy interesante para que entiendas de quién estamos hablando...

El rostro de la pelirroja, más pálido que de costumbre, dejaba ver que tan asombrada estaba dejando ver su boca completamente abierta, al igual que sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo, pero desde CUÁNDO, estaba pasando aquello? ¡¿Cómo diablos podían haberse dado cuenta de eso?! Sabía que era distraída, pero había intentado disimularlo ante los ojos de los demás...cosa que con las dos personas que tenía enfrente no había funcionado.

Maldita percepción aguda de Giggles y Cuddles.

– ... –abrió la boca y la cerró. Volvió a abrirla, y la cerró de nuevo sin poder decir nada.

– Verde militar –dijeron ambos a la vez, luego rieron.

Oh dios, estaba jodida...

– Esto...chicos... –balbuceó

– Tranquila, solamente queremos escucharlo de ti misma. Flaky querida, ¿a ti te gusta Flippy, o lo que sientes es algo más profundo que esas palabras?

...muy jodida. Ya no podía ocultarlo.

– Bu-bu-buen-no...él...diablos chicos, ¿p-por qué me hacen esto? –medio se enfadó, aunque la vergüenza se le notaba.

– Queremos saberlo, no te tienes que reprimir Flaky...eso sería engañarte a ti misma –Giggles la miró con cierta preocupación–. No se lo diremos, lo juro –eso la tranquilizó–. ¿Puedes contarnos qué pasa?

– Él es mi amigo, y-y yo soy su amiga... –Cuddles y Giggles se miraron.

« _E__mpezamos mal... _» pensaron.

**(Nota de la autora: a lo que se refiere la pareja con ése pensamiento no es el cómo la pelirroja haya comenzado la oración, sino el hecho de que ambos -Flippy y Flaky- se hayan mandado a la odiosa _friendzone _sin que lo sepan xD)**

– Supongo que saben que nos c-conocemos desde hace tiempo, más o menos...unos 7 años, tal vez más. El hecho de que nos hayamos conocido cambió ciertas c-cosas en mi... –un tierno sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, y miró sus manos– Y en toda mi vida no...no conocí a nadie c-como él –suspiró sin darse cuenta– Yo...

– Joder, ya no puedo seguir escuchándote –interrumpió Cuddles abruptamente–. Dios, ¿cómo lo haces? Cuando te expresas de ésa forma, eres incluso más tierna que Giggl... –se calló al sentir una mirada penetrante a su lado.

– Entonces, está más que claro –sonrió la pelirrosa con verdadera alegría

– ¿Qué está claro? –no entendía nada

– ¡Flaky, estás enamorada! –festejó Giggles gritando.

– ¡Sshhh! ¡Giggles! –trató de silenciarla mientras agitaba las manos, ¡que chica tonta!

– ¿Qué? No hay nadie, y tu hombresito no debe de andar por aquí...estoy segura –afirmó.

– ¿C-cómo sabes que no? Podría estar...no sé, escuchando todo detrás de algún arbusto o, o...¡algo! –Flaky sufría cierto temblor de sólo pensar en que él se habría enterado de una forma tan estúpida su...su amor, por él.

¿Para qué negarlo? Era cierto, estaba enamorada de Flippy.

– Porque la otra vez hablé con él, me dijo que también se iba a ir de campamento en no sé dónde para estas fechas...claramente a estas horas debe estar bajo algún árbol descansando. O más bien, vigilando osos –guiñó un ojo.

– ¿No te dijo en dónde?

– En realidad no, dijo que era un tanto lejos de la ciudad... –el chico vaciló cuando Giggles terminó de hablar. Todos lo notaron

– Hablando del Rey de Roma... –se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no soltar una carcajada.

– ¿Qué? –la pelirroja se desconcertó.

Y así como si hubiese invocado al mismísimo diablo, Cuddles gritó:

– ¡Hey! ¡Flippy! –le hizo señas a alguien detrás de Flaky, como indicándole que se acercara. Ésta palideció al saber quién se encontraba por ahí. ¿No era que iba a estar ocupado este fin de semana en no-sabía-dónde? Trató de decirle al cabeza de conejo que se callara o que bajara la voz al menos, pero era demasiado tarde: escuchó pasos de botas militares a su espalda.

Joder, maldita sea, carajo, diablos, ¿lo habría invocado? Seguro. Cuddles era el diablo disfrazado, no podía pasar de otra forma.

Le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna...no se dio vuelta hasta que él pasó a su lado y se sentó en otro tronquito aparte, a su derecha. Después de saludarlos a los tres con su habitual y característica energía pacifista, comenzó una interesante charla:

– Y bien...¿qué estaban haciendo a estas horas? –optó por mirar a Flaky, así que todos esperaron una respuesta de su parte.

– Eh... –_¿por qué justo tenía que mirarla a ella?_– N-nada e-en realidad...s-sólo...hablábamos d-deee... –no no no NO, ¡carajos! Debía cerrar la boca antes de soltar alguna tontería, ¿qué decía ahora?

Sin saberlo su mirada se perdió en la boca de él, pero sólo por estar pensando en qué decir. Flippy se dio cuenta de ello y tragó saliva, nervioso.

– Hablábamos de cómo podría estar mañana el precio de la tarta de choclo en el mercado chino de Japón... –soltó Cuddles sin anestesia, como para salvar el momento distraído de la pelirroja.

En cierta forma...funcionó. Por un rato de silencio lo miraron con cara de "¿Qué carajos?", y luego comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

– He olvidado cuando fue la última vez que me reí tanto –dijo Flippy, cuando terminaron–, por cierto, ¿quién hizo el fuego?

De nuevo, habló la pelirroja.

– Yo... –musitó, algo molesta por la intensidad del par de miradas que se posaron en ella.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó; ella asintió– Déjame decirte que tienes cierto don para hacer fogatas bastantes profesionales Flaky. En mis tiempos de la armada nos enseñaron este tipo de cosas, y como sabrás –añadió– hacer fuego es muy importante...como elemento de supervivencia, claro. Bien hecho –la felicitó, sonriendo..

– Ah...¿si? Pues, gracias –sonrió con timidez.

Volaron los codazos y las risitas disimuladas entre dos entes.

– Bien, ahora... –dijo el militar, observando directamente los colores cálidos que tenía frente suyo. Dejó la frase sin terminar, sin terminarla nunca. Sin darse cuenta de que lo que veía era un detonante perfecto para hacer salir a su ser interior...el más oscuro ser que podía existir en su mente y en su alma.


	2. Cacería

**_Disclaimer:_ **Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece. Corresponde al equipo de Mondo Media.

_**Fiction Rated:**_M

_**Aviso/Advertencias:**_Crimen/Gore. Violencia. Rape/Violación/Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Cacería**

Cuddles comenzó a reír levemente, producto del nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. No era el único que había sentido que, de repente, el ambiente estaba súbitamente tenso; como un hilo demasiado estirado hasta el punto de querer cortarse. Tan silencioso que se escuchaban sólo las respiraciones y las chispas provocadas por el fuego; como si cada movimiento fuese el ruido más fuerte.

– Eh, este… ¿Flippy…? –balbuceó.

_Cuatro segundos_. El mencionado lo miró con unos recién descubiertos furiosos ojos, que contenían un par de pupilas amarillentas, antes de lanzarse saltando a través de la fogata con una piedra en la mano. El rubio no tuvo ni tiempo de gritar antes de que ésa cosa grande y sobre todo _durísima_ lo golpeara con demasiada fuerza y brusquedad, haciendo que su nariz y sus ojos desaparecieran de la cara, así como la piel que cubría el resto de su rostro. La sangre no esperó para salir, a borbotones; el bruto dolor hizo que el chico gritara por unos segundos mientras caía arrodillado hacia adelante. Se había quedado ciego, pero apenas notaba aquello comparado con el suplicio que sentía.

Giggles, quien estaba distraída comiendo hace no menos de 10 segundos, contempló horrorizada la escena que se presentaba frente a ella: Cuddles sin cara y chorreando excesivamente era demasiado. Pero lo que realmente colmó su pavor fue el sentir la sangre de su novio…en _su propio_ semblante. Miró sus manos, y chilló a la vez que escupía el sándwich que estaba masticando.

– ¡Cuddles!

Sin perder tiempo, Flippy sacó de quién sabe dónde un cuchillo de caza (más precisamente su favorito) y no vaciló cuando sus propias manos hicieron un doloroso y profundo corte diagonal que iba desde el pecho hasta la altura del final del estómago del rubio. Más sangre, más gritos, y por sobre todo algunas tripas, se dejaron ver en medio de la noche a la luz del fuego y la Luna. Sombras tenebrosas se crearon sobre torturado y torturador; y Cuddles dejó de gritar haciéndole saber a su asesino que su sufrimiento había terminado, por lo que el peliverde aprovechó para hacer callar también a la chica de cabello rosa.  
Se abalanzó sobre Giggles, y aunque ésta trató de huir dándole una patada en donde más le doliera…era sabido que Flippy era mucho más ágil, más rápido, y sobre todo, más fuerte que ella.  
Por unos momentos forcejearon entre gritos y chillidos, golpes y rasguños, siendo él el único que disfrutaba de aquello cuando reía. Giggles pronto se vio asfixiada entre las fuertes manos que aprisionaban su garganta.

Flaky, por su parte, sólo estaba…totalmente paralizada. Su mente estaba dividida entre el pánico y la determinación; sus tímpanos se llenaban de cada movimiento, de cada agudo aullido que profesaban sus amigos; su visión se colmaba del horrendo escenario que había creado… ¿Flippy? ¡¿ÉL?!

Y sin embargo no podía moverse, tenía que frenar todo aquello pero ¿cómo podía? Su mejor amigo era demasiado fuerte, algo lo había poseído…ése no era él, sabía que no era él. Jamás se habría comportado así, él odiaba matar y las personas a su alrededor lo sabían, ella más que nadie. El terror que había vivido en los tiempos de Vietnam lo había cambiado, su pensamiento de matar era totalmente nulo antes, durante y después de pasar por todo aquello, Flippy se lo había dicho.

Sólo unos minutos después del primer indicio de su locura, enfrentó sus…ojos.

Flippy sonrió sádicamente, al parecer sin importarle que sus manos y parte de sus ropas estén cubiertas del líquido rojo. Habló, con una voz ronca y un excitado temperamento que Flaky jamás había visto en él.

– Sigues tú.

**Y sólo esas palabras bastaron para que ella reaccionara.**

Recién ahí cayó en la cuenta…y hacia atrás. Del puro horror que sentía lanzó un alarido sin una letra en particular, y arrastrándose sentada se alejó del tronco en el cual estaba ubicada sin quitar la mirada de él…de ellos. La escena resaltaba como si fuera lo más brillante de la noche a pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, parecía una obra ocasionada por un psicópata, una mente retorcida. Todo lo contrario de Flippy.

Sin tropezar corrió hacia espesura que se encontraba justamente detrás de ella, y no volvió a mirar hacia atrás mientras desaparecía entre el denso follaje oscurecido. El ex militar comenzó a reír ante la última expresión de la cara que pudo ver de la pelirroja. Estaba huyendo, y por sobre todo estaba totalmente asustada, y eso lo incitó aún más a seguir con la cacería.

Nadie lo sabía, pero al parecer a Flippy "se le había olvidado" mencionar algo de total importancia para cada persona que se encontrara cerca de él. Aquello le había costado la vida a Giggles y a Cuddles, y ahora le costaría también a Flaky.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Arañazos en la cara le daban las ramas que apartaba, unos que podían dolerle a cualquiera. Pero con la creciente confusión y el pánico que abarrotaba su mente, lo único que Flaky podía hacer era seguir corriendo, huyendo de lo que sea. No sabía a dónde se dirigía pero ¿qué le importaba?

A pesar de lo que acababa de presenciar se negaba al pensamiento más racional…no quería morir, no quería darle el gusto de ser atrapada por lo que fuera que había poseído a Flippy. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de hacer nada más que correr aunque pareciera una maldita cobarde…había dejado atrás a Giggles y a Cuddles, aunque sabía que no podría haber hecho nada de todas formas se sentía una miserable, corriendo como si un estampida viniera detrás de ella…lo cual no sabía decir si era comparable a la gravedad de su situación.

Tropezó con más de una piedra y algunas otras rocas golpearon sus piernas y rodillas al no detenerse en ningún momento. Estaba comenzando a sentirse cansada y adolorida, y de repente…

– ¡AAHHH! –algo la había cazado por detrás, le tironeaba la gabardina y no la soltaba por más que usara todas sus fuerzas, ¡mierda! ¡La había atrapado!

« _No no no no no, por favor no _» rogó, no sabía si en realidad lo estaba gritando o sólo pensando a gritos en su mente. Comenzó a llorar y a suplicar que la soltara mientras se daba media vuelta, tironeando, forcejeando…contra las ramas de un árbol grueso y bajo.

Tuvo tantas ganas de insultarse a sí misma que casi lo hizo, pero en vez de eso por inercia forcejeó un poco más para liberarse sin poder lograrlo. En medio de la silenciosa quietud del bosquecillo hacer eso era estúpido, bien una excelente señal para alertar a cualquier ente que estuviera siguiéndola. Las ramas hacían un sonido propio en cada movimiento brusco, el cual se sumaba un revoltijo de hojas secas que caían llamándole la atención a la pelirroja. No, no debía hacer eso, pero estaba atascada ahí…maldición.  
No se le ocurrió otra cosa que bajar su cierre rápidamente y salir de la gabardina rota y enganchada en ésas estúpidas ramas. De pronto pensó que Flippy no podía alcanzarla si subía a los árboles, y habría sido una buena idea (para ella) de no ser porque su fobia a las alturas se le hizo presente frente a ella en medio de la oscuridad.  
Un ruido un tanto alejado de ahí se escuchó, como si fuera una ramita quebrada ante el paso de unas robustas botas militares, las mismas que…

Gimió, ¡estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso!

Echó a correr nuevamente tratando de ignorar el frío y las lastimaduras externas. Curiosamente esta vez los árboles estaban menos juntos y las ramas ya casi no la golpeaban, el terreno era más homogéneo aunque seguía cubierto de hojas secas. Su atención se disipó a un costado.  
Algo le había llamado fuertemente la atención.

– Q-qué… –murmuró, deteniéndose lentamente. Abrió más sus ojos al darse cuenta de que el agujero oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz de la Luna, era ¡una entrada!

« _Es…una cueva… _» por instinto se dirigió hacia allí. Al adentrarse allí sintió un leve y singular olor que no era desagradable, y al tocar las paredes las sintió extrañamente suaves y lisas. No tenía sentido tener los ojos abiertos ya que no veía casi nada, por lo tanto, los cerró. Así se concentraba mejor qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de recorrer un par de metros la boca del lobo decidió que era suficiente y se arrodilló, presa del sufrimiento físico y mental. Sin poder evitarlo gimió, torpemente había olvidado que sus rodillas tenían cortes y seguramente sus piernas tenían algún que otro moretón; pero de lo que en ningún momento se había olvidado era la masacre ocasionada frente a sus ojos.

Cuddles…GIggles…

Flippy.

– ¿p-po-por…q-q-q-qué…? –susurró, desatando una catarata de lágrimas y llanto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Esperar era una opción…pero, ¿esperar qué? ¡¿A que la encontrara?! No, no había posibilidades de encontrarla, trató de calmarse pensando en aquello repetidas veces. Temblando de frío y miedo, abrió los ojos mirando hacia afuera de su -aparentemente- nuevo refugio, y aunque seguía oscuro el tono azulado del bosque podía diferenciarse bien del negro interno de la cripta. Un movimiento rápido de algo ahí afuera hizo que su respiración se detuviera, pero había sido algo momentáneo.

« _No puede encontrarme, no puede encontrarme, no puede encontrarme, no puede hacerlo…» _se repetía una y otra vez.

Sin embargo.

«_ ¿O sí?_ »

Una cabeza se asomó. Una sonrisita acolmillada se dejó entrever con las palabras que le siguieron.

– Hola, pequeña.

**No podía ser**_**. ¿Lo había invocado de nuevo?**_

No lo podía creer. « _¿Cómo…? _» tuvo tiempo de preguntarse aterrorizada, antes de que algo encubriera toda su visión de lo que estaba afuera. Chilló fuertemente al sentir que _algo_ le sujetaba los tobillos y la arrastraba un poco hacia la entrada (o salida) mientras caía de espaldas contra la superficie, Flippy había entrado.

Lo supo cuando (después de que _ése algo _la soltara, para luego sostenerla por sus ropas y sin delicadeza la empujara contra el duro suelo) éste se sentara encima de ella inmovilizando sus piernas y sujetaba su cuello con una mano a la vez que encendía una linterna. Flippy alumbró directamente el rostro de Flaky, provocándole cierto dolor en los ojos después de estar acostumbrados (¿durante cuánto tiempo?) a la inminente oscuridad. Ella se retorció, sus manos sujetaron e intentaron rasguñar el fuerte brazo que la sometía, las lágrimas y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

– Cállate –advirtió él, furioso aunque con un extraño tono tranquilo. Advertencia inútil, ella ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de articular palabras coherentes, sobre todo con esa mano en su garganta.

Balbuceó algo inentendible, pero dejó de articular sonido alguno cuando vio la ira en su mirada. Otra vez esos desconocidos ojos amarillos estaban clavados en ella, haciéndole temer de una forma inexplicable. Su visión se nubló debido a las lágrimas de miedo, y su boca formuló una pregunta sin su permiso.

– ¿P-por q-qué…?

Flippy sólo la observó. Ella apartó la vista, comenzando a llorar con histeria, ¿iba a matarla? No había duda, era estúpido hacerse una pregunta así cuando había visto la muerte frente a sus ojos. Iba a matarla, nadie iba a saberlo, nadie excepto él…la persona a la cual quería con fervor. No sabía qué era lo que sentía en realidad, porque jamás había habido más contacto que el amistoso entre ellos. Abrazos, un beso en la mejilla, su personalidad, su inspiración de seguridad; todo había bastado para enamorarla, aunque él la consideraba su amiga…_su incondicional amiga._

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para que él reaccionara de ésa forma? Una pequeña parte de su mente registró que la linterna había caído a un lado, haciendo que la luz que despedía se moviera en muchas direcciones. Sombras y luz hicieron un vals tenebroso en medio de la caverna, provocando que las facciones de Flippy se vieran más peligrosas. ¿Qué era lo que estaba por hacer con ése cuchillo que estaba acercando a su cara?

Un momento, ¡¿un cuchillo?!

Gritó de nuevo y él se carcajeó un poco.

– Respóndeme una pregunta, ahora que te tengo aquí –sorprendentemente para ella le habló con un tono más calmado…aunque no con menos ganas de hacerle daño. El arma estaba cerca de sus ojos–. ¿Quieres vivir?

Se quedó estática. « _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? _»

– S-sí, claro q-que si… –musitó, un tanto esperanzada.

– Si de verdad quieres que aquello se cumpla, debes de obedecer todo lo que te diga de aquí en adelante –directo y al grano, habló él–. Si no cumples con la más mínima orden que te dé, no voy a dudar en cortarte los dedos para hacértelos tragar a la fuerza mientras clavo _éste cuchillo _en tus ojos una y mil veces –su sonrisa enfermiza se había ensanchado, dándole a entender que lo que decía era en serio…muy en serio. Era obvio que después de asesinar tan despiadadamente no iba a mentirle con respecto a torturarla de ésa forma.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, asintió con la cabeza. Realmente deseaba vivir.

– Haré lo que quieras, d-de verdad…haré lo que sea –de un tirón y casi sin tartamudear, rogó–, pero por favor…p-por favor…n-no me lastimes Flippy –susurró esto último cerrando los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas caer y el cuchillo cambiar de lugar.

Él peliverde gruñó– Al parecer ése cretino imbécil olvidó advertirles de mi presencia a todos ustedes.

– ¿Q-q-qué? –no entendió en absoluto a lo que se refería. Él rió.

– Muy bien. De momento no me importa –observó la posición en la que estaba con ayuda de la -poca- luz que ofrecía el ángulo de la linterna–, y por lo que veo, no necesito esto tampoco –con sorpresa, ella vio que el cuchillo era dejado a un lado. ¿De verdad iba a dejarla vivir?

De repente sintió un malestar increíble en el estómago.

– Es sencillo –dijo él. Acto seguido se soltó del agarre de la pelirroja, y con una sola mano sujetó las dos de ella contra el piso–. Hace tiempo que te vengo observando, incluso aunque no lo notes, y por lo que alcancé a ver…no estás nada mal –su tono de voz cambió así como la distancia entre ambos rostros– ¿Qué es lo que de verdad _escondes_ detrás de toda esta ropa pequeña _Flaky_?

– ¿Qué q-quieres? –el miedo salió en su voz. Se sintió muy pero muy vulnerable, y la leve euforia por saber que no moriría se disipó por completo.

Él no estaba jugando limpio.

– Tu cuerpo –respondió.

« _¿Mi…qué? _» enmudeció, y sus pupilas se contrajeron de puro horror. Pánico, amenazaba con matarla de un infarto al entender por fin de qué se trataba ése juego impuesto por ése psicópata de ojos amarillos que había poseído a Flippy porque, desde luego, él jamás habría intentado algo así…no con ella al menos. Alguna vez, _alguna jodida vez_ había pensado en aquello; había creído que una de las cosas que más apreciaba en ella iba a ser de Flippy, de tan enamorada que estaba. Sus sentimientos, su cuerpo entero, que bien para ella significaban un templo personal; si le correspondía ella se los cedería…

…pero nunca había pensado que de aquella forma.

No pudo pensar mucho más ya que Flippy había pegado sus labios contra los de ella. Un beso de él, que había ansiado desde hace no sabía cuánto tiempo, por fin estaba consumiéndola; pero aún sentía pánico. No era un contacto que deseaba por completo: la asustó de tal forma que por inercia mordió el labio inferior de él bruscamente y se apartó. Un hilillo de sangre recorrió el mentón firme dl peliverde, y él frunció el ceño.

– No me pondrás las cosas difíciles –gruñó– y mucho menos tú.

Chilló en cuanto comenzó a jalonearle sus -ya rasgadas- ropas; después de forcejear un poco pudo rompérselas dejando al descubierto su abdomen, sus pechos. Tiró a un lado el destrozado suéter y apartó las calzas de su camino gracias al filo del cuchillo. Con rapidez y una tira de una prenda ató sus muñecas por detrás de la espalda sin ningún cuidado mientras ella lloraba y tiritaba un poco de frío. El miedo, se asomaba en cada fibra de su ser. No podía hacer nada: iba a violarla, iba a matarla, y nadie lo sabría.

Sólo después de sentir el horrendo frío del suelo en su espalda y sus manos atadas clavándose en la misma, comenzó el desenfrenado tacto de parte de él, por todo el cuerpo. Grabándose toda la suavidad femenina y las expresiones de ella, en sus manos y en su mente.

Flaky no supo cuándo ni cómo es que comenzó a excitarse ante aquello que le brindaba Flippy: no era delicado ni mucho menos tierno. Pero el que su sostén haya desaparecido y sus grandes manos tomaran sus pechos, de repente hizo algún efecto no tan indeseado en ella. La masculina lengua recorrió con fervor sus erectos pezones; los lamió, los chupó y los mordió, provocándole dolor.

Sin embargo, además de largar gritos de dolor y vergüenza ante esos actos, Flaky…gemía. No era por completo el éxtasis lo que sentía, aún le quedaba bastante cordura como para querer controlarse y, sobre todo, salir de esa embarazosa situación en la que un Flippy _poseído _la estaba torturando de esa forma.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba por un segundo, tal vez tendría que haber respondido que _sí_ a la pregunta que alguna vez le habían hecho…

" – _Dime, Flaky –comenzó Petunia._

– _Mmm, ¿sí? –contestó la pelirroja, completamente metida en otro mundo. Bueno, no se le podía culpar, ya que para ella era inevitable distraerse aún cuando sólo estaba escribiendo un informe de Geografía para la escuela a la vez que tomaba una bebida energizante con sabor a frutilla. Si bien aquél trabajo se entregaría en un par de días, ella aún quería ajustarle un par de textos debido a que era algo detallista…aunque en realidad no era ni de lejos tan maniática como su amiga de cabello azulado._

– _¿Alguna vez te planteaste saber si te gusta el 'sado'? –comentó, después de unos segundos– Quiero decir, ¿eres masoquista? –sin anestesia, así lo recibió Flaky. No sabía si en realidad estaba hablando en serio o si era parte de una broma, una muy jodida por cierto. De todas formas, escupió su jugo en el trabajo recién hecho. "_

– ¡Aaaahhh! –exclamó al sentir que él le jalaba el cabello hacia atrás. Reprimió cualquier sonido que saliera de su boca al sentir que algo suave recorría su garganta, luego unos dientes cerrándose en torno a ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente ante el mordisco que le dio; un rayo de electricidad dolorosa le recorrió hasta la cara, y comenzó a lagrimear ante el dolor. ¡Realmente había dolido!

De repente, unos…

– ¡NO! –gritó, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo– ¡Ahí no, por favor…!

Flippy la calló con un fuerte beso que casi la dejó sin aire. No deseaba escucharla implorar aunque le gustaba, pero ya lo había hecho demasiado. Ahora lo que en verdad quería, era hacerle saber que ésa noche, a la escasa luz de una linterna en ésa caverna, la quería para él solo. Sus gemidos, sus facetas, cada parte de ella, sólo para él.

Mientras él la poseía sin ninguna dulzura, como el maldito hijo de puta que era.  
A la vez que ella gemía de dolor y placer, como la maldita masoquista que era.

Y cada tanto la pelirroja lanzaba gritos de sorpresa, aunque trataba de no hacerlo…

…pero le era imposible, todo el contacto que ésa entidad le daba a su cuerpo era algo extraño aunque placentero, y por más que se esforzaba, se rehusaba a hacerle ver que estaba disfrutando de que la tocara de ésa manera tan enfermiza, hasta que de repente se dijo: « _¿Por qué no? »_

¿Por qué no dejarse llevar? Él estaba ganando, no tenía escapatoria. No podía hacerle frente y nunca iba a poder hacerlo, además de que ella misma podía admitir que comenzaba a sentirse tan avergonzada como excitada. Los dedos masculinos recorrían con fervor la suave piel que estaba por debajo de aquellas bragas que tenía puestas, provocándole estremecimientos, y sin darse cuenta, humedad también.  
No era suficiente…

Sintió que él se apartaba un poco de ella cuando se quitó las prendas superiores, y de improviso pudo ver que se estaba desabrochando los pantalones. No pudo evitar gemir nuevamente, ni apartar su vista, al ver que lo que más temía estaba resaltando en el bóxer que llevaba puesto. La pobre luminosidad le daba un aspecto un tanto aterrador, y casi parecía más grande de lo que era…dios, ¿qué tipos de pensamientos eran los que pasaban por su mente? Se sintió tan extraña como avergonzada cuando él hizo a un lado sus bragas, y luego lo sintió.

No es que había entrado…aún. Es que comenzó a frotarse contra ella; clítoris y glande, una fricción entre ambos sexos. Era enorme, no se había equivocado. Ambos sudaban, y él la tenía atrapada.

– Esto…va a ser divertido –dijo la entidad de Flippy, con una media sonrisa. Al parecer con muchas ganas de penetrarla de una vez, se le notaba en la pesadez de sus palabras.

Alzándole las piernas él se posicionó, listo para la embestida.  
El problema era, que ella no lo estaba.

– ¡Espera…! –exclamó Flaky, aterrada. Nunca había tenido que pasar por aquello antes, ni mucho menos había tenido relaciones. Ambos sabían, que no estaba lo suficientemente excitada -ni física ni mentalmente-. Y la virginidad venía conservándola desde su nacimiento, aunque en realidad no le importaba demasiado aquello…excepto ahora, que sabía que el dolor y una violación iban de la mano.

Gritó y arqueó su espalda, ante el sufrimiento de la rotura y la intrusión sin delicadeza.

Pero era…Flippy. Era el hombre que amaba el que hacía aquello, ¿acaso no debía disfrutarlo? ¿No debía llevar el mismo ritmo que él? ¿No era que en las primeras embestidas era el dolor lo primero que se sentía? Sus amigas ya habían pasado por aquello y por supuesto, en charlas de chicas, habían contado que al principio se podía sentir cierto dolor, pero que luego eso finalizaba para dar lugar a un placer indescriptible.

Recordando eso en milisegundos, intentó aguantar el dolor apretando los dientes con fuerza. Una nueva lágrima cayó desde su ojo izquierdo, recorriendo su mejilla…el significado del amor no tenía significado para él, ¿verdad? No tenía sentido el que quisiera disfrutarlo aunque sea con él, pero quería hacerlo…por ella, y por Flippy.

Después de unos momentos (los cuales la pelirroja aprovechó para tratar de acostumbrarse a la intrusión), las embestidas comenzaron a surgir con una sincronía casi perfecta con los gruñidos de parte de él y los gritos y gemidos de parte de ella. Aunque al principio fue con extraña lentitud, unos momentos después Flaky sentía que ése miembro la estaba partiendo en dos debido a que la fuerza y la rapidez aumentaban vigorosamente. Intentar aferrarse a las sensaciones placenteras, no a las dolorosas, fue un especie de suplicio. Definitivamente no estaba preparada, las embestidas en su interior para ella equivalían a que algo duro y áspero raspara su virgen cuerpo…su ahora maltratado cuerpo. Intentó aguantarse tanto como pudo y sin darse cuenta dejó de emitir tantos sonidos de su garganta.

– Grita, si así lo quieres –él le habló, en medio de roncos jadeos. De alguna -errónea- forma, ella sintió cierta amabilidad de parte de él…aunque de amable no tuviera nada. Y así fue, comenzó a gritar cuando el peliverde estiró sus piernas hacia atrás, casi tocando sus rodillas contra el suelo, de manera que la penetración fuera más profunda. Golpes de pelvis resonaban en la poca iluminada caverna, y el calor de ambos cuerpos impedía que el frío los helara; sangre, debido a la hemorragia de la pérdida del himen de Flaky, cubría las bragas de ella y el miembro de Flippy.

En un momento dado la levantó sujetándola por la espalda, y la sentó por completo en su falo. La pelirroja gritó nuevamente al sentir esa cosa tocando su interior por completo, y aunque sentía que definitivamente era demasiado grande para su estrecha cavidad, podía seguir soportándolo…aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo. De una inexplicable manera el dolor así como la satisfacción subieron de ritmo a la par de las caderas del militar, y por eso no pudo evitar morder el hombro masculino derecho con fuerza.

Aquél acto tomó de sorpresa al hombre, aunque se lo esperaba. Con una mano dejó de sostener el trasero femenino para sujetar el cabello rojo como el fuego, y tiró de él. Los dientes se soltaron del hombro aunque la marca persistió, y con la cabeza hacia atrás, lamió y chupó la piel del cuello intensamente. Aquello bastó para que ella arqueara su espalda como signo de excitación súbita; y él hundió el rostro en los suaves senos que se elevaban frente a su boca.

Flaky estaba sintiendo tantas cosas en su ser, en su cuerpo, que le era imposible describirlo todo. Entre esas cosas se estaba hundiendo en el regocijo de tener un poderoso glande en su interior, uno que justamente tenía él. Ya casi no sentía dolor, esto era reemplazado por la sensación de los testículos que golpeaban con rudeza su trasero en cada introducción de la hombría.

Flippy, la contraparte de Flippy, sentía tanto gozo que se preguntaba por qué mierdas no había sido capaz de violarla antes. Durante el tiempo en el que estuvo en esa guerra del infierno (más precisamente, en Vietnam), había probado a un sinfín de mujeres que llevaban como prisioneras del enemigo.  
A cambio de que no las mataran, habían acordado servirlos sexualmente. También algunas (sólo algunas, las que eran civiles sin la menor idea de cómo actuar en una lucha sangrienta como aquella) eran entrenadas como espías para interceptar al enemigo. Sin embargo, ninguna de las que había tocado había sido virgen. Había alguna menor de edad que se suponía, tendría que haberlo sido. Pero Flippy sospechaba (al igual que sus únicos amigos en aquél entonces, _Mouse-Kaboom_ y _Sneaky_) que esas chicas ya habían sido violadas por los generales de su grupo. Y, aunque no le importaba demasiado en aquél entonces las vidas de esas mujeres prostitutas, en cierta forma una parte de su mente registraba pena.

Ahora no tenía ninguna duda, de que su deseo carnal hacia esa virgen pelirroja estaba siendo complacido.

Pero aún faltaba. Necesitaba algo más, ¡necesitaba torturarla! Ella lo estaba disfrutando, y aunque le gustaba aquello, también deseaba castigarla. Quería que implore, quería verla gritar de dolor tanto como de placer. Deseaba…que sufriera.

Dejó de mamar un pezón para colocar a la susodicha en el piso…en una posición 'de cuatro' muy tentadora. De forma rápida le desató las muñecas, y dejó que llevara los brazos hacia adelante para evitar que su cabeza se golpeara contra el suelo. Sonrió, al tomarla de las caderas con más fuerza enterrando sus dedos en la piel, y con sorprendente habilidad volvió a introducirse en ella. Ella gritó al sentirlo nuevamente golpear su interior con brusquedad.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir algo doloroso…le estaba pasando las uñas fuertemente en la espalda: ardor mezclado con furia y pasión ardiente. Más tiradas de cabello a la par de cada embestida. Esta vez, el dolor y el placer iban de la mano. Aunque le dolía esa forma de tortura, a ambos les gustaba ese tipo de sexo.

Y sin evitarlo, también llegó el orgasmo de ella cuando el esperma de él por fin llenó su interior. Cansada y aturdida, se dejó llevar por la satisfacción del sexo. ¿Forzado? Quizás. Manipulación. Masoquismo, fueron palabras que se le cruzaron por la cabeza antes de perder la razón por completo, y se preguntó si realmente estaba enferma…o si había sido alguna otra cosa lo que le pasaba.

**Todo se volvió negro.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Despertar. Posición incómoda, ¿por qué no moverse? Algo en sí misma trataba de impedírselo, ésa era la respuesta.

Sintió el fuerte entumecimiento antes de abrir los ojos, ¿en dónde estaba? Sentía su cuerpo frío, y de repente…dolor, se apoderó de sus extremidades. Un sonido de disgusto escapó de su garganta aunque no abrió la boca, y ahí fue cuando sintió una tenue luminosidad en sus párpados cerrados. Intentó mover una pierna.

– No te muevas.

Abrió con cierta brusquedad los ojos a la par que levantaba su cabeza: un borroso e inconfundible Flippy estaba sentado frente a ella y, por lo que podía ver, también observándola. Esto en cierta forma la asustó, porque al tallarse los ojos con torpeza pudo ver con claridad que su mirada penetrante era increíblemente seria.

Murmuró algo inentendible mientras intentaba levantarse, sin haber escuchado las palabras sino su voz en sí. Pero de inmediato dejó de hacerlo porque dolor punzante la embargó desde todos lados…el que más sentía era en la entrepierna. Recordó lo que había sucedido hace apenas horas y sintió cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba, más no su mente.

– Yo… –Flippy habló, esta vez con la vergüenza asomándose lentamente en cada palabra– de verdad, lo lamento.

Flaky no dijo nada.

– Estoy seguro de que no me creerás lo que te diré, pero…es algo bastante serio. Seguramente me odias ahora mismo –dedicó una mirada grave– y no te culpo por eso.

Siguió mirándolo, aún sin comprender demasiado hacia donde quería llegar.

– Pero antes… –se levantó con rapidez asustándola, aunque siguió sin moverse– déjame ayudarte. Estás algo herida –Flippy quiso golpearse ante la estupidez de las palabras dichas. ¿"Algo herida"? ¡Dios! Ella ni siquiera podía moverse ante la gravedad del asunto. Definitivamente tendría que haberse recibido de Imbécil–. No te haré…nada.

La pelirroja asintió, completamente insegura. Los pensamientos que la embargaban le impidieron ver que, a pesar de tener las bragas y la gabardina algo rota puestas, por lo demás estaba desnuda. A pesar de seguir dentro de la cueva, no podía sentir el suelo frío ya que Flippy se había molestado en colocar debajo suyo su propia chaqueta, la misma que había arrojado por ahí durante la persecución a Flaky para evitar que le estorbara. El calor y la excitación que había sentido en esos momentos se habían esfumado por completo al recuperar por fin su juicio.

La cargó en sus brazos con suma delicadeza y lentitud no sin antes vacilar. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, como un hilo demasiado estirado…el más leve movimiento podía romperlo.

Flippy, a pesar de estar mostrándole a ella una expresión impávida, se sentía como la peor mierda de todas. Después de haberle hecho aquello a ella, se desató una tormenta en su interior. Una pelea, una guerra ante el sufrimiento y la culpa por haber sido manipulado por ése ente maligno. Y lo peor de todo, es que era algo _dentro_ de él, le pertenecía y era una parte de él.

_"Al despertar violentamente después de haber sido dormido bruscamente, se dio cuenta al instante de que en realidad no estaba frente a la fogata como habría creído en un principio. ¿Qué había pasado? Recordó que la cabeza le había dolido, como una pulsación horrible…pero conocida. Se calmó un poco al pensar que quizás había podido controlar un poco a…él mismo. Sabía que había pasado algo grave aunque esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, que fuera una intuición equivocada._

_Ése maldito._

_No había otra forma de referirse a ése ente: **era él mismo**. Sabía que en realidad no debería culparse, pero de todas formas se odiaba profundamente por 'permitir' que ése ser hiciera lo que fuera sin importarle absolutamente nada. No era propio de él, actuar así. Era totalmente contradictorio a su persona, entonces…¿por qué lo había dejado nacer?_

_La calma, la respiración tranquila, los latidos del corazón lentos. Al carajo. Flippy bien pudo haberse hecho pasar por una pálida y quietísima estatua en lo que se dio cuenta de lo quién estaba a muy pocos centímetros de él cuando giró la vista._

_Flaky estaba…estaba…desgarrada. Totalmente rota. Podía sentir las respiraciones ralentizadas debido a que ella estaba dormitando en el piso de ésa fea cueva, como si fuera un ángel que hubiera caído del cielo por accidente. Una Deidad pelirroja completamente indefensa. Desnuda, herida, estaba Flaky. Rodeaba de cierta cantidad del (muy conocido por él) líquido rojo obscuro que era sólo de ella, no de él._

_Desvió la mirada hacia abajo, casi a su mano, y ahí confirmó horrorizado que había ocurrido lo peor, lo más repugnante que su contraparte podría haberle hecho a alguien que amaba. SU cuchillo de caza estaba descansando en el suelo, y tenía sangre._

_Flippy se tapó el rostro con las manos, avergonzado."_

**FIN**

* * *

**A ustedes, queridas personas lectoras/escritoras, que me lo pidieron fervientemente.**

**Ojalá de corazón me perdonen por haberles traído TAN tarde este capítulo, aunque sé que no lo merezco.  
****No es excusa y realmente lo siento, pero para compensar...comencé a reescribir desde la semana pasada para completar este capítulo que tanto me atormentaba no seguir.**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho TwT ¡y gracias por sus hermosos reviews!**

_**Au Revoir~**_


End file.
